Winning the Bet and Losing the Act
by hunterkei89
Summary: What will happen when Rachel and Puck made a bet to see if Rachel could keep her act for a whole year or not. And what will happen after Rachel finally drops the act? Lets find out shall we.../ puckleberry friendship , Badass!Rachel and Badass!Puck. romance will either be Puckleberry, Faberry, or Rachel/OC


CHAPTER 1

Rachel woke up at 5:00 am from the loud, annoying sound of her alarm clock, which means that it was time for her to get up and do her usual daily early morning routine with start of twenty minutes stretching and exercising, taking a cold bath after brushing her teeth and washing her face, and then finishing her early morning routine by drying her hair after finding some clothes in her wardrobe to put on.

She wanted to put on something simple and casual for her first day of high school at McKinley high, so she settled on her white v-neck shirt, dark blue skinny jeans that were just a few centimeters above her ankles and her white high-top chucks, finishing her outfit with a silver bracelet that had a single small golden star. After double checking her outfit in front of the mirror, _'Perfect! Just simple and casual'_ she thought, following a satisfied smile and leaving her bedroom to heads down stairs for some breakfast.

She heads downstairs to find some hot, fresh cooked pancakes and some orange juice on the table, also noticing a yellow note that was probably left by her fathers. 'Good morning baby girl! Here are your early morning pancakes and OJ, Me and Daddy already left because we needed to get to work early today. So as our way of saying sorry, we are going to eat out tonight and you will have the honor of choosing our food! And good luck on your first day of school! - Leroy.' Rachel smiled to the note that her dad left for her and smiled even more to the golden star sticker attached to the yellow note.

She had started eating the pancakes that her dad had cooked for her before it becomes cold and had drunk some orange juice to complete her morning breakfast. Just as she had washed her plate and glass, she hears the doorbell and opens the door, revealing a smiling puck at her doorstep. 'Well good morning Noah, come in already! Sheesh you don't have to always ring the doorbell and wait till someone gets the door you know, I mean we've been best friends since the olden days right!' she smirks at boy walking inside and sitting in the comfortable couch.

Rachel and Noah were best friends since the young age of six when they were in their first grade. They first met in the playground at the back of their school when Rachel and Noah saw their classmate kneeling in the ground, crying and being bullied by some second graders so they teamed up to save their classmate and fight off the bad bully.

Flash back

' _Umm…th-thank y-you for s-saving me' the boy said trying to stop himself from crying while wiping off his tears and smiling weakly at his classmates._

' _Sure! Just call us again if those bullies try to bully you again and we will help you again kay?' Rachel said proudly with a beaming smile across her face. Puck stood in front of his classmate with an accomplished smile similar to Rachel's, and reached out his hand to the boy to help him stand up._

' _o-okay' the boy said finally being able to stop his tears and smiled at the two standing in front of him. After introducing themselves to each other, getting to know each other and playing games at the playground, they became friends and Rachel and puck became the best of friends ever since._

 _End of flash back._

'ha ha ha oh you love it! And you know it star!' He said with a huge smile and his eyebrows wiggling, looking at the girl still standing next to the door.

'Whatever Noah Puckerman!' Rachel said changing her smirk and placing a small smile on her face and looking back to the boy sitting in the couch looking very comfortable and was giving her a huge smile.

'Yeah yeah! So? Star, ready for the first day of the rest of your first year in high school?' Noah said exaggerating a little bit at his question to his best friend. 'Of course I'm ready Noah, come on let's go' Rachel said, waving at Noah to get up and for the both of them to get in his car, heading to their first day at McKinley high.

After starting up the car and turning on the radio and raising the volume they head to McKinley while singing some songs they had heard from the radio, both singing and laughing once a while when someone makes a mistake at singing the lyrics or making some jokes about the songs they were singing. After a long ride with singing some songs and making some jokes, they had made their way to McKinley and were just parking the car in the parking lot.

After parking his car, Noah turned to Rachel and smiled at her 'Hey star, you know that we have been best friends since like forever right? And that we're both badasses and frickin' awesome? So let's celebrate our awesome long lasting friendship and show this school just how much of badass we are kay?' Noah said grinning at Rachel who had the same grin showing on her face.

'Wow, that speech must be one of the most cheesiest you have ever said to me yet Noah' she said still grinning at her best friend 'ha ha of course we will celebrate our awesome friendship but I think I'm going to lay low for a while at school for now y'now, I don't really want to get too much attention or any attention at all… for now anyway' I said grinning while stepping out the car and heading to the entrance of my new school.

'Suit yourself star but I'm going all out with my badassery and showing everyone what the puckasaurus is about!' Noah said showing his I'm-such-a-fucking-badass smile, I turn to him with a smirk.

'Fine it's your choice Mr. puckasaurus' I said in a joking and sarcastic manner. Realizing that we were both just outside the entrance of the school, Noah rushed inside leaving me behind but it was ok cause I was just going to search for my locker anyway. I step inside seeing the hallways almost jam-packed crowded with students 'just what I thought the hallways of a high school would be like I guess' I thought as I join the sea of students to search for my locker.


End file.
